Miracle
by amortentiaaa
Summary: COMPLETE! Gryffindor Chaser Katie Bell is in St. Mungo's thanks to Draco Malfoy. Set during HBP, obviously. Ex captain Oliver Wood and the rest of the team find out and go to visit her, but Oliver is too thickheaded to trust that Katie is okay.
1. The End

**_Miracle_**

Gryffindor Chaser Katie Bell is in St. Mungo's thanks to Draco Malfoy. Set during HBP, obviously. Ex-captain Oliver Wood and the rest of the team find out and go to visit her, but Oliver is too thick-headed to trust that Katie is okay.

**Disclaimer: I don'****t own anything. Not even my dream this was based on; I guess JKR owns that too... D:**

* * *

**The End**

It's been a while since I've been at Hogwarts, my true home. Always traveling around with Puddlemere United didn't really give me much time to stay in Britain, let alone my flat in London. Of course I didn't _have_ to buy it, but I was thinking of Katie. Once she graduated Hogwarts, we'd get married and raise our kids in the flat. That was the true purpose for buying it. That was my future. I would give up Puddlemere United to spend more time with Katie if I had to. Her happiness is much more important than the team; they can always find another professional keeper, but Katie can't find another me, and I her.

I kept walking in the direction of the headmaster's office, looking around and recounting many memories. That broom cupboard there, for instance… it just reminds me of Katie. A small smile played on my lips.

Once I reached Dumbledore's office, I realized I didn't have the password, but I noticed Fred, Angelina, George, and Alicia heading down the corridor.

"Oliver!" Angelina and Alicia both hugged me from both sides.

Angelina looked up at me. "We didn't think you would make it!"

"We thought you were in France with Puddlemere!" Alicia smiled.

"Just got back from the game. Our seeker is just like Harry—only took him a bit to catch the Snitch," I responded amusedly.

"OLIVER!" The twins pounced on me… joy.

"So what's this little reunion for?"

Dumbledore had told me not to visit Katie too much since most other visitors didn't come as frequently as I did. So we ended up resorting to meeting each other at various Hogsmeade weekends and during the holidays instead, basically whenever we could. I would quit games just to have another day with her.

I watched as they exchanged glances. Then the twins piped up:

"Oh, we were-"

"-going to visit-"

"-Katie-"

"-your precious."

I smiled. "Oh yes? And what about Harry?"

"Yeah, well,"

"Ron and Harry-"

"-owled us-"'

"-and told us she-"

"-had some sort of an…"

Quick, awkward silence.

"Accident," Angelina and Alicia finished together since the twins immediately looked somber. All four of them pursed their lips.

It took me a while to register this. So there I stood in silence, staring at them wide-eyed. Then it really hit me.

"WHAT! Where is she?" I stepped towards Fred. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" I shook his shoulders. He wasn't exactly in the mood to speak, so I moved on to George. "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS SHE?" He was silent as well. It must've been really serious if the twins weren't talking at all, let alone making jokes every other second. Angelina and Alicia were looking at each other, puzzled. "Please, Angie, 'Licia, WHERE IS SHE?"

"Well, she's kind of… at St. Mungo's…" Angelina explained, avoiding Oliver's eye.

"We heard it was sort of… serious…" Alicia added on unsurely, cueing the twins in.

"Ron and Harry-"

"-said that it was some-"

"-bloody Slytherin's fault-"

"-oh yeah, that-"

"-jackass-"

"Malfoy," the twins finished together.

Alicia sighed. "Ron and Harry explained in their letter that the Malfoy kid had given Katie some sort of cursed necklace through Madam Rosmerta, whom he conveniently put under the Imperius. She was supposed to give it to Dumbledore."

"DUMBLEDORE!" I exclaimed. "What the… but what happened to Katie?!"

"And so she accidentally touched the necklace that was meant for Dumbledore…"

"…oh God." I clutched my head and sunk down into the corner. "No…"

"But she's okay now."

"HOW CAN SHE BE JUST BLOODY OKAY WHEN SHE TOUCHED A CURSED NECKLACE THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL DUMBLEDORE?!"

"She was pretty lucky-"

"-that she only-"

"-touched it with-"

"-a glove-"

"-even though it-"

"-had a hole in it."

"SO SHE'S OKAY? GUYS, TELL ME!" I picked myself up from the floor, still hysterical.

"We were just about to go to St. Mungo's to visit her. Would you like to join us?" Alicia offered politely.

"You all know damn WELL I do! …well, let's get going then!" I pulled the lot of them down the corridors as fast as I could.

-:-

We were at St. Mungo's. Finally.

I scribbled quickly on a parchment borrowed from the front desk as Angelina went to talk to a few nurses.

_Dear Puddlemere manager,_

I still can't believe I don't know who is in charge of all this absence crap.

_The love of my life is currently in a fatal condition. I am visiting her at St. Mungo_'_s. I will be taking a few days off, maybe even more, to spend them all with her._

_Thank you._

_Oliver Wood_

"Do you know where she is?" I asked Angelina, as she thanked one of the nurses.

"Yeah, she's this way. Come on!" She hurried down the halls, dragging the four of us along.

She stopped in front of a room. "Well, this is it. Oliver, I suppose you want some private time with her. We'll just stay out here and wait." The four of them left quite awkwardly, leaving me behind.

I felt my trousers pocket, just to make sure my precious little case was safe.

I stepped into the door. Luckily, there was no one inside but Katie.

"Katie…?" I asked, hovering over her bed. "Kates? You alright? Oh Kates…" I whispered as I sat down next to her, taking her hand. Her fingers twitched a bit… or maybe I just imagined it. I put her hand down for a second and went outside.

I searched a bit for the four of them pacing the halls. "How long has she been like this?"

"Well, we got it when Ron sent back Errol, the family owl. So I guess it's probably been a while," George answered.

Fred continued, "In the letter, Ron mentioned this was a few weeks ago."

I sighed and returned to Katie's room.

"Kates. I love you so much. Don't leave me, _please_."

Her eyes blinked and opened slowly.

She was okay!

It was a miracle.

I was saved.

There was hope.

"Oliver!" she whispered faintly. I could see the excitement in her eyes die down as she asked, "Why are you here? I don't want you to see me like this…"

"Oh, Katie…" I couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment.

She looked at me blankly.

"Kates, I can't let you stay like this yourself. Why, I'm going to murder that Malfoy kid…"

"No, don't. He and his Death Eater family will be taken care of. Don't get yourself involved."

There was a moment of silence as we both thought. We were both just staring at each other. She looked so… so… _weak_. Not at all like the tough, enthusiastic chaser I had grown to love during my time at Hogwarts. But I will always love her, mind you.

And suddenly I remembered.

"Oh yeah, Kates. I have something for you," I announced as I pulled out my precious little case. "Katie Bell… I love you." I looked her straight in the eyes, "Will you marry me?" I opened up the case to show her a shining diamond ring that I had bought in France.

She gasped… in shock, I suppose. She was still in school, if you could count it as that. Marrying at the mere age of seventeen wasn't all that common. But she was different.

I didn't know how much longer she had.

And that made all the difference.

She was still staring back and forth between the ring and me. I wasn't so sure about this anymore. What if she said no? What if she wanted me to move on? Oh no. Could it truly be?

"I was actually going to do this at King's Cross station," I started explaining hurriedly, "when you would come out of the Hogwarts train, and I would come and pick you up, and you would jump into my arms, I'd twirl you around and give you your flowers, and… and… oh Kates, you're my life from now on. I'll quit Puddlemere to spend every last minute with you, and I'll write my resignation letter right now and—"

She put a finger to my mouth. She was shutting me up! I guess I was kind of dumb there for a moment… I was out of breath, gasping, my heart pounding out of my chest. Almost.

I studied her face, vowing to remember it forever, no matter how old I was.

"Kates. Will you marry me?" I repeated.

She smiled.

Then she closed her eyes.

"NO! KATIE! NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! TO US!" I threw myself on her bed and hugged her. "KATES! I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE—"

"You stupid oaf, I was pretending to think hard," she whispered into my ears, as tears started pouring down my face. "Now shut that big loud mouth of yours and give me some peace to think in, will you?"

That's my Kates!

I was grinning stupidly, wiping my tears, as she opened her eyes. I think I'll go write my resignation letter to Puddlemere right now…

"Of course, Oliver. I'd do anything for you."

-:-

Turns out I had to write wedding invitations to the Puddlemere guys instead.

I wanted the wedding to be right whenever my Kates could stand up again. But the nurses informed me that her condition was not as bad as I had thought when they came in to check up on her since they had already nursed her back to health in the month she had been there. I invited the twins, Angelina, and Alicia inside.

So then all six of us started planning the wedding together. Katie decided we should make it some time in the summer after she graduates.

And I always listen to my Kates.

…and, of course, Fred and George wanted to advertise their Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes there.

We'd better warn the guests.

**

* * *

****A/N: Originally meant to be a oneshot, just some fluff based on a random dream of mine, but I may add an epilogue. Hope you liked it! Reviews would be nice. Would you guys like an epilogue featuring Neville Longbottom and his family? Still KBOW though, about a year or so later, post-DH.**


	2. Epilogue: Beginnings

_**Miracle**_

Ex-Gryffindor Chaser Katie Bell is in St. Mungo's again... with ex-captain Oliver Wood. Epilogue set post-DH, obviously.

**Disclaimer: I never own anything... D: I wish I could say I owned the idea and someone else wrote the story because then the story would be so much better. My ideas are always better than my stories. Boohoo.**

* * *

**Epilogue: Beginnings**

It's been almost a year and a half since I found out about Katie's necklace accident, and I'm proud to say that the Malfoy family has been punished. The obsessive father is still in Azkaban, and the psychotic aunt died.

However, Harry saving the Malfoy boy was just uncalled for. After all, he was the one who had almost killed Katie and Dumbledore.

The battle has changed me so much for I had never seen so much death in my life. Holding those small lifeless bodies in my hands was a very different experience; I particular regret shooing the elder Creevey away from Harry during Gryffindor Quidditch practices when he was trying to give Harry a seizure from his camera or something, but I was so proud of him for sticking with us to the end, although he was so young. I will never forget those who died.

I had joined the Order of the Phoenix once I started playing for Puddlemere United. Shortly after I had finally been promoted to starting keeper, many Quidditch teams had disbanded temporarily due to Voldemort and the Death Eaters. They had almost killed Katie. And so I chose to fight. I could not bear having innocent souls like my Kates dying for such a cause.

Puddlemere United was actually still running, but most of our competition had gone. Even so, we were training pretty intensely because when the other teams would come back, we would be on top. When I wasn't training, I was helping the Order. I had even asked some of the Puddlemere guys if they were willing to play a more active position in the war against Voldemort, but most of them chose to ignore me until the war was over.

What a bunch of pussies fangirls drool over these days. Perhaps they had been Slytherins in their Hogwarts days.

I had kept in touch with Angelina and Alicia, however, so when the battle began, we immediately rushed to fight for our school, fight for the students, fight for innocent lives like Katie.

Looking back on it, I still could not believe I had almost lost her that time, a year and a half or so ago.She had been adamant to fight in the battle too. I cannot express how grateful I am for both of us to be standing here today—I cannot thank Professor McGonagall enough for making me Quidditch captain so I would study hard and remember all those spells and hexes to this day—but many great lives had been lost in that battle: Fred Weasley, Professor Lupin and his wife Tonks, and ex-Auror Mad-Eye Moody. They will be remembered.

The last time I had been to St. Mungo's was after the war. I had been bloodied up a bit, yet I'd wanted to help the other injured.

This time at St. Mungo's, however, was so different from a year and a half ago—when a life was to be lost.

This time, a life was about to begin.

Yes, that's right.

Katie and I married right after she graduated and spent a great portion of our lives—once we were of age, of course—together, working for the Order. Now that the Order had completed its main task of ridding the world of Voldemort and his followers, there was less to be done… for most of the members.

It was all beginning for me and Katie.

I'm happy to announce that Katie and I were at St. Mungo's because…

Because…

KATIE'S PREGNANT!

Oh Merlin, I sound like a schoolboy, but I can hardly contain my ebullience.

We had just gone and saw a short video of the baby. I was quite disconcerted when the _male_ doctor had inserted the camera into Katie.

I shuddered at the memory.

"Let's go visit my old ward, Ol!" Katie had suggested then.

Kates knew I would never go against her word, so without waiting for an answer, she found her old room and entered. My eyes brimmed with tears in remembrance. Katie was already silently crying… in a happy way, of course. She felt her stomach gently.

"I love you, Kates," I hugged her.

"I love you too, Oliver," she whispered into my shirt.

We pulled away and heard a few voices from a corner. I had not realized there was a ward connected to Katie's room the first time I had visited her.

Katie walked over to the wall where we could see the ward.

"Hmm. Ol? I thought that was a closed ward," she said, heading closer and pulling me along.

I grunted in agreement. We stopped walking and looked into the small room.

There was a slightly plump man with dark brown hair—probably about the same age as Katie—and an old woman who did not look frail enough for the color of her hair. They were standing between two beds; from one came a high-pitched giggling woman's voice and from another a slight hiccoughing between low indistinguishable grumbles.

"Do you think we're intruding?" I asked Katie in a low voice. She didn't say anything, as the young man had begun talking slowly.

"Mum. Dad. I am _so_ proud to be your son. It's alright now, it's all okay. Voldemort's gone. Your son helped you avenge him."

Suddenly, there was silence in the room so we could hear the old woman sniffling. The two patients stopped laughing and looked straight into the man's eyes with pride.

"It's a miracle," the old woman was saying joyfully, "a miracle, alas. Neville, look at your parents!"

"All of it's been a miracle," I whispered to Katie, kissing her softly on her forehead.

_**FINITE INCANTATEM.**_

* * *

**A/N: This epilogue might feel sorta out of place, but I didn't feel like making a new story for Neville, so he'll have to make do in this story. Much thanks to **wishesanddreams **for betaing; go check her out. ;)**


End file.
